To Save the Future
by Mehri Garmadon
Summary: Camille Elizabeth Wu lives in a future where the ninja died and all of Ninjago is ruled by an evil dictator who outlawed the use of spinjitsu. Can Camille and the other descendants of the ninja save the future? HIATUS
1. Dark and Stormy Night

It was a dark, and stormy night . . .

* * *

><p>Okay, I know what you're thinking. <em>Oh no, another stupid story that starts off with a dark, and stormy night!<em> But don't worry, it's not.

I'm sure you all remember what happened last time in Ninjago. Garmadon turned good again and everyone lives happily ever after, right? WRONG!

You see, years later, Ninjago was taken over by a man named E. Vil. He ended up being an evil dictator. Can't believe they never saw it coming. EVEN HIS NAME IS EVIL!

Now, my story begins even longer after that. In fact, my story begins right now.

* * *

><p>As I previously stated, it was a dark, and stormy night . . .<p>

"Hey Sweets, still thinking about your daddy?" Anna, our housekeeper, asked, sitting beside me as I stared out at the rain.

"A little," I confessed, trying to hide the note I was reading.

"I gotta make dinner, 'kay Sweets?" Anna turned her head and faced me before leaving the room. "And try to get some sleep tonight."

Once she left, I grabbed at the note and read it again. "_'Camille, if you're reading this, it means we've perished in battle. I need you to gather your friends and use this device enclosed within this note to travel back in time to save us. Love, Daddy.'_"

I took a inhaled and then said, "I am Camille Elizabeth Wu and I vow to save the world." I exhaled and smiled. "I've given him my Camille Word and now I just need to get my gang together."

Thunder interrupted my thoughts. I looked out the window. If the ninja were still alive, I wouldn't have to do this. I took a deep breath and pushed open the window. It was past curfew and I knew if I were caught, I'd be sent to jail. But I've been training as an assassin for a while now, so I felt ready. I jumped out the window onto the ground below and darted off.

"Hey Sweets, do you want-?" Anna screamed when she saw I was gone with the window wide open.

Sorry Anna, but this is something I need to do.


	2. My Gang

The Garmadon Twins looked over the blueprints of our headquarters. They didn't seem to notice when I slipped in. Or so I thought.

"Camille," Madison hissed, spinning towards me, her index finger in my face. "What are you doing here?! "

"If you get caught, you- no, _all_ of us are dead!" William growled.

I silently handed them the note. They read over it. "Where'd you get this?" Madison demanded.

"Under a floorboard in the penthouse," I stated, standing at attention. "I wish I had uncovered it sooner."

"Where's this 'device' your father talks of?" William asked, handing the note back to me.

I shoved the note in my pocket and pulled out a small device. It wasn't much, just a small sphere with a red button protruding from it.

"What does it do?" William asked, handling it carefully.

"According to the note, it takes us back in time," I explained.

"Gather the others, Will," Madison ordered and watched her twin run off. Then she spun to me, pinning me to the wall. "I'll hate myself for this, but go get your stupid boyfriend and his stupid little sister. He might be useful."

I saluted and ran off. Climbing the ladder to the room above, I could hear him singing to his sister. Smiling softly, I stepped into the room. "Josiah?"

He turned to me, smiling. "Hey babe, how goes it?"

I giggled. "Good." I paused and got back to seriousness. "Well, not really. We're going back in time to save the world and Madison wants you there." I smiled lightly. "She actually admitted you might be useful."

He mocked a hurt face. "Might be? Of course I will be!" He frowned. "But Sydney can come too, right?"

I looked at the young girl. A six year old would die alone. "Of course. Madison allowed it."

Josiah's face softened. "Thank Goodness."

"Thank Madison," I corrected, giggling lightly. "Now come on, they'll be taking attendance soon."

"Why do we have to go, Joe?" Sydney asked, innocently.

"We're gonna save the world, Syd! Maybe Mommy and Daddy will be alive again!" Josiah lifted the little girl up and spun her around.

"Hurry up!" William commanded.

The three of us lined up with the rest of the gang. Madison looked at her clipboard. "Camille Wu?"

I saluted and called, "Present!"

William leaned over his twin's shoulder and called the next names. "William and Madison Garmadon?"

Madison shot him a glare and continued with the actual attendance. "Luke Flamey?"

Luke saluted. "Present!"

"David Brookstone?"

David saluted. "Present!"

"Emma Brookstone?"

"Present!" Emma saluted.

"Maya Walker?"

"Present!" Maya saluted.

"Ryan Walker?"

Ryan raised her hand and shouted, "Present!"

Madison smiled lightly, then continued. "Levi Julien?"

"Accounted for," Levi stated, saluting.

"Lastly, Josiah and Sydney Chase, our temporary members," Madison placed the clipboard on a table.

I picked up the device and handed it to Ryan. She was always annoyed about being youngest (excluding Sydney) so she deserved to push the button. "I bestow upon you, the privilege of pressing the button."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "Okay everyone, let's hope this works!"

As her thumb landed on the red button, there was a blinding flash of light and a bang.


	3. The Past

I woke with a groan. I looked around; the rest of my friends were scattered around the deck, unconscious. Wait, deck? I realized where we were. We were on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty.

"Why are there eleven random unconscious kids on the deck?"

I looked up to see Kai, sword at the ready. I knew about his hotheadedness and held up my hands. "Wait!"

He seemed to just notice I was awake, and jumped on me, sword at my throat. "What. Is. Going. On?" He hissed.

"Remove the sword first," I growled.

"Not a chance."

"Remove. The. Sword."

"No."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I flipped him upside down and held my two daggers in an X formation at his neck. "I'm sorry, but if you threaten Camille Elizabeth Wu, you die." He had a truly scared look in his eyes. I pulled my daggers away. "You're lucky we're here to save the future, not to harm it more."

"Two things," he began. "One, did you say Wu? And two, did you say future?"

"What are you, deaf? Yes, that's what I said!" I snapped.

"Camille! Stand down!"

I backed away from the ninja of fire, obeying Madison. Kai scanned us and was about to say something until Luke beat him to it. "D-Dad?" Kai stared at Luke like he was insane.

"Luke," I said, softly. "He doesn't know you. We haven't been born yet, remember?" Luke nodded sadly. His father had died when he was five, and now that he sees his father again for the first time in ten years, he doesn't know him.

William outstretched his hand towards Kai. "William Garmadon. Age Fourteen. Son of Lloyd Garmadon. At your service."

Kai did the math in his head and gave a confused face. "Lloyd had a kid when he was five?"

"No, nothing like that!" William laughed. "We're from the future." Kai backed away and darted into the ship.

"Weirdo," Ryan grumbled, rubbing her head. I did a head count. We were all here. I could see William, Madison, Luke, Emma, David, Ryan, Maya, Levi, Josiah, Sydney, and myself. Good.

The past ninja came out and I noticed Nya was with them. "Thank the gods!" I exclaimed, turning to the others. "Nya's still alive!" Everyone chattered excitedly as Nya's face went pale. I had obviously scared her.

"Well, technically, if she weren't alive, Ryan and I would be born," Maya reminded us. We 'ohhhh-ed' and turned to the past ninja. "We've come to save the future."


	4. Messed Up Big Time

I sat next to Josiah as Madison and William started to tell our story. "We're your children. From the future," William explained. "Madison and I are Lloyd's fourteen year old kids."

"I'm Camille, Sensei Wu's sixteen year old daughter," I said. "Josiah's just my boyfriend. Sydney's his little sister." They waved.

"I'm Luke, Kai's fifteen year old son," Luke said, quietly. I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm David, Cole's fifteen year old son, and that's my two year younger sister, Emma," David told them.

"I'm Maya! Same age as Emma, and I'm Jay and Nya's daughter," Maya introduced herself.

"I'm Ryan, Maya's little sister. I'm ten," Ryan explained.

"Greetings! My name is Levi Julien, Zane's nindroid son, and I am twelve years of age," Levi stated.

"So what did you mean by, 'Nya's still alive'?" Jay asked, nervously.

Madison and William eyed each other worriedly. "In the future . . . a few years after Ryan is born, Nya is killed by the serpentine. This kinda . . ." Madison trailed off.

Maya grimaced. "It drives our father insane." She looks at Jay. "You kill thousands of serpentine, then get executed by the evil dictator who rules Ninjago in a few years from now."

"My dad becomes an evil dictator? We don't win?" Lloyd asked, looking heartbroken.

"What?! No! Haven't you already beat him?" Emma asked.

"No, I was just turned older by my father's mega weapon . . ." Lloyd said.

My eyes go wide. "We came too early! We were supposed to come after you guys beat Garmadon! And since he remembers the mega weapon, it means they haven't gone back in time yet either . . ." I turn to Madison. "We messed up big time . . ."


	5. Fading from History

"Well give me that!" Madison snatched the device from Ryan's trembling fingers.

"Wait, it would be foolish to conduct such rash actions!" Levi cried. "It may bring us further back in time!" Madison begrudgingly tossed the device back to Ryan, who caught it with expert precision.

"That's definitely Zane's kid," Jay joked.

Josiah turned to me. "So what now?"

"I dunno, Joe," I whispered, burying my face in his shirt.

Then I felt a small tug on my arm. I looked down and saw Sydney. "Camille, are we gonna be okay?"

I looked at the sweet little girl. "I'll protect you with my life, Syd. You'll be fine."

"That's sweet and all, but I am still confused!" Cole interrupted, arms crossed.

I was just about to explain, when I noticed Luke was fading. His figure was getting all fuzzy, like one of those old twenty-seventh century TVs. He noticed too. "Levi, what's going on?!" He cried, freaking out.

"To my calculations," Levi gulped. "You are fading from history." We stared at him, expecting a better explanation. "Something happened so that he was never born. He never existed. History is readjusting itself."

Immediately all eyes were on Kai. He looked like he didn't care. I tried to hug Luke, but I went right through him. "Cammie, promise you'll save the future, k?" He whispered, as tears fell from my eyes. I nodded and he was gone. As if he were never there.


	6. I Can Help You

"I adopted him as my younger brother when his father died . . ." I sobbed in Josiah's arms.

"Camille, what's done is done," David said, quietly.

I looked up and stared hard at Kai. "You." I stood up angrily. "You did this!" I pulled out my daggers, ready to kill him, just like he destroyed my younger brother. But William and Madison held me back. "LET ME KILL HIM!" I cried, thrashing around wildly.

"If you kill him, there would be no chance of ever seeing Luke again," Levi stated.

I stopped struggling. "There's a chance of being able to get him back?"

Levi nodded. "It's all up to Kai. The only reason Luke would ever disappear would be because Kai decided not to have a child. Thus-"

"I love how you don't explain anything to us," Kai muttered.

"It's not like we can do anything now! We came too far back in the past! Before you defeated Garmadon!" Emma exclaimed.

"Wouldn't talking to them be like changing the past?" Josiah asked.

We looked at each other. "Well that's just cheery!" Ryan sighed, sitting down. "Can't we just destroy something to undo all the events that have transpired so far?" We stared at her, confused by her big words. "It's what Zane said before they destroyed the mega weapon. Or something along those lines." She looked up at Jay and Nya. "And to think, I finally see my parents for the first time in seven years and now we just messed the whole timeline up!"

"Ryan, it's okay," Maya said, putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Or she tried to. But her figure was rippling as if she were made of water.

"Maya!" Ryan cried, trying to grab her sister's hand. But Maya was fading. Ryan started to cry uncontrollably.

"But . . ." Jay and Nya looked at each other. "We still love each other, and I'm sure we're going to have children."

"What?!" Kai's eyes flashed in anger at Jay.

"Then, it must be something else. Figure it out, okay?" And Maya was gone.

"Then . . . It's not Kai," Levi sighed. "I do not understand."

"That's a first," David joked.

"THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE JOKING!" I cried, angrily. "WE HAVE TO GO-!"

"I can help you, Camille."


	7. Solution

We all turned to see Sensei Wu. Otherwise known as my father. A smile spread across my face. "Father!" I embraced the elderly man. "Wait," I pulled away. "You know me?"

He smiled. "The spirit smoke does not lie." I grinned. That's my dad! "Now, I know a way to fix everything from this timeline, but you'll have to listen closely and do exactly as I say." I nodded. "Now, you nine must find Lord Garmadon and use his mega weapon to fix everything."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Levi cried. "But Sensei, one more question. Why are people disappearing?"

"Your timeline is shifting, since you aren't there. As it shifts, you will all slowly fade. This means you do not have much time! Two will disappear per day. But once you use the mega weapon to fix the future, those who have been erased from history, will return." Father looked at his students. "It is our duty to save the future, so our children will not have to suffer!"

"Yes Sensei," the five ninja plus one samurai chorused, bowing. I smiled more than I ever had before. We were going to save the future!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this one's so short. It just says how they'll save the future (or so I lead you to believe)<strong>


End file.
